Rufus
by ambudaff
Summary: Mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana Rufus bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan dua bersaudara Uchiha. Maunya sih side-story LAPT *sok banget sih* XD Untuk kado ultah Arlene Shiranui yang terlambat tepat sebulan...


Serangkaian nada-nada instrumentalia mengiringi bertambahnya angka dalam odometer BMW hitam itu. Seiringan dengan itu, angka suhu yang terpampang dalam thermometer di dashboard, perlahan-lahan menurun. Sinar surya yang sudah dari tadi absen, turut membantu penurunan suhu itu. Juga minusnya cahaya.

Uchiha Itachi menyukainya. Maksudnya, dalam perjalanan dinasnya—entah ke Otto, Ame, Kiri, ataupun ke mana pun—ia lebih menyukai perjalanan malam. Itupun kalau sedang dalam keadaan fit, dan tidak terlalu lelah. Kalau sedang lelah, ia akan memilih menginap.

Kalau tidak, ia lebih suka kembali ke Konoha malam hari. Tidak ada panas matahari, lebih adem. Dan utamanya, tidak ada kemacetan. Lebih adem juga. Waktu tempuh ke Konoha bisa dipercepat, tak ada menunggu di jalan yang macet sambil menggerutu. Malam ini bahkan bisa dibilang kendaraan yang berpapasan dengannya bisa dihitung jari sebelah tangan. Dan dengan demikian bisa diharapkan ia bisa sampai dengan kondisi tubuh masih segar.

Kecuali mungkin saat ini—

.

.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

**Rufus**

_Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto. Rufus kepunyaan Arlene Shiranui. Plot kepunyaan ambu, dengan bagian-bagian terinspirasi dari serial Chronicles of Ancient Darkness kepunyaan Michelle Paver._

_Ditulis untuk Arlene Shiranui, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Er ... maksudnya tepat terlambat sebulan ya! #nyengir_

_Rate T; very AU; (maunya sih) side-story dari L'aPT tapi ga bisa pas; genre Family (er... manusia/binatang bisa dimasukin Family ga ya? Bisa aja ya? XD)_

-o0o-

Itachi mengurangi kecepatan. Menepikan BMW-nya agak jauh, dan keluar hati-hati.

Sepertinya sebuah SUV. Warna gelap. Entah bagaimana caranya, dan apa sebabnya, menabrak tebing batu. Kemungkinan dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Ada beberapa orang di dalamnya, entah masih hidup atau sudah mengakhiri perjalanan di dunia—

—masih ada yang hidup!

Itachi mendekat, berusaha membuka pintu.

Tidak bisa.

Pintu depan hancur sama sekali, baik pintu pengemudi maupun pintu penumpang. Sepertinya kedua orang di depan juga sudah meninggal. Pintu di belakangnya, pintu sisi sebelah kiri juga penyok-penyok, walau tidak separah pintu depan.

Dan penumpang dekat pintu sisi itu, masih bergerak-gerak.

Masih hidup!

Itachi meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor darurat. 110. Bicara cepat dan efektif, ia melaporkan temuannya.

'Woof!'

Itachi tersentak.

Ada anjing di dalam kendaraan!

Atau—tepatnya anak anjing. Er—tidak terlalu kecil _deng_, sehingga tidak tepat jika disebut anak anjing.

Mungkin anjing ABG.

_Golden retriever_.

Anjing itu terus menyalak. Dari arah jendela. Posisinya tepat di belakang si penumpang yang masih terlihat bergerak.

Ada bahaya yang tercium oleh anjing itu!

Itachi percaya bahwa binatang-binatang tertentu bisa mengendus bahaya jauh sebelum manusia memindainya. Bau misalnya, atau getaran gempa.

Matanya bergerak cepat. Pintu ini memang tidak bisa dibuka hanya dengan sekali tarik. Bagaimana jika dipaksakan? Memang beresiko, karena si penumpang yang terlihat hidup itu bisa saja terjatuh atau bergerak ke arah yang salah, dan mungkin bisa berakibat fatal.

Tapi ada yang mendorongnya untuk bergerak cepat. Walau nyaris tak terdengar, ia bisa memastikan, ada tetesan cairan.

Sepertinya bahan bakar kendaraan.

Dan ia harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk mengeluarkan penumpang yang sepertinya masih hidup ini.

Dan anjing itu juga.

OK, Itachi mengambil keputusan cepat. Tarik pintunya sekuat tenaga, dalam sekali tarikan!

Dan ia berhasil!

Perlahan ia menahan tubuh yang nyaris tergulir. Dengan hati-hati—tapi juga dengan cepat, ia memindahkan tumpuan berat tubuh ini pada dua tangannya. Ditariknya perlahan, dan digendongnya.

Tak terdengar reaksi sakit seperti menjerit atau erangan, berarti ia tidak menyentuh bagian yang luka atau tulang yang memar.

Perempuan, Itachi menyimpulkan, usia sekitar 20-an. Hati-hati tapi dilakukan dengan cepat, ia membawanya menjauh dari kendaraan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Diikuti dengan cepat oleh si _golden retriever_, yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran juga di hati Itachi—sekilas tadi ia melihat ada 3 orang penumpang lain, dan mungkin ada beberapa ekor anjing lain—apakah mereka juga masih hidup? Ingin sekali Itachi memiliki tambahan beberapa puluh tangan untuk memindahkan tubuh-tubuh lain itu—masih hidup ataupun sudah mati—tapi yang satu ini saja ia belum bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Ia menurunkan tubuh di pangkuannya dengan hati-hati di tanah, dengan jarak yang aman. Seandainya saja kendaraan itu meled—

BLAAAM!

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi refleks merunduk, menghindar dari kepingan-kepingan yang mungkin bisa menjatuhinya. Tapi ledakan itu hanya terjadi sekali, berikutnya hanya api berkobar dan asap tebal. Mungkin akan berwarna hitam pekat jika terjadi di siang hari, tetapi di malam hari ini, pekatnya asap dan pekatnya malam bersaingan.

Tak bisa mengambil resiko, ia mengangkat tubuh yang tadi dipangkunya, kembali dipangkunya, agak lebih menjauh dari kebakaran. Diikuti oleh si _golden retriever_ muda itu.

Sepertinya ini adalah satu-satunya penumpang yang masih hidup, terka Itachi. Buktinya, si _golden retriever_ tak menyalak balik ke arah kendaraan. Perhatiannya hanya pada si gadis ini.

Mudah-mudahan masih hidup.

Mudah-mudahan.

Diletakkannya dua jari di pembuluh darah di leher si gadis. Masih teraba denyutan, pelan sekali.

Si _golden retriever_ berdiri tegak-tegak di sebelahnya. Memandang dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku melakukan sebatas kemampuanku, boy—" sahutnya meminta pengertian.

Anjing itu seperti mengerti.

Entah ada rasa penasaran, Itachi meletakkan lagi dua jari di leher si gadis.

Tak teraba!

Diletakkan si gadis hati-hati di tanah, dan ia mulai memosisikan diri untuk melakukan CPR. Diingat-ingatnya pelajaran yang pernah didapatnya bertahun lalu. Dicobanya.

Sekali.

Mata si _golden retriever_ mengikuti intens.

Sekali lagi.

Lalu meraba denyut. Masih tak ada. Mata si _golden retriever_ masih mengikuti. Telinganya waspada.

Sekali lagi.

Denyut lemah teraba.

Itachi menghela napas lega.

Mata _golden retriever_ itu meredup. Telinganya tak sewaspada tadi lagi. Ia mengendus-endus majikannya, lalu duduk mendekam di sebelahnya, dengan kepala masih tegak.

Suara sirine sayup terdengar, makin lama makin dekat.

-o0o-

"Lima orang, empat tewas, satu dalam keadaan kritis. Sepertinya pengemudinya mengantuk, terkejut dengan lampu kendaraan arah berlawanan, membanting setir dan menabrak tebing di sisi belokan. Membawa empat ekor anjing, satu induk dan tiga anaknya. Hanya satu anaknya yang selamat, mungkin karena bisa keluar dari kandang yang longgar pintunya—"

Itachi terdiam mendengar laporan salah satu polisi itu, di unit darurat rumah sakit terdekat.

"Mereka—penduduk Konoha?"

Polisi itu mengangguk. Lalu menghela napas.

"Apakah ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi?"

Polisi itu menggeleng. "Mereka satu keluarga, dan dengan kecelakaan ini, mereka hampir punah. Tak ada kerabat lain—"

Keduanya menghela napas.

Itachi tak tahu siapa mereka, tapi rasanya pedih juga mendengar angka-angka yang baru saja dibacakan polisi barusan. Kenyataan bahwa tak ada kerabat yang bisa dihubungi. Dan bertambah pedih lagi melihat si _golden retrieve_ mendekam di bawah sudut tempat tidur satu-satunya majikannya yang masih selamat.

Paling tidak, sampai saat ini.

Itachi berjalan keluar ruangan, mendekati _vending machine_, memasukkan sekeping koin untuk membeli sekotak susu. Dengan pisau lipat, dipotongnya karton susu bagian atas, sehingga membentuk sebuah mangkok. Yah, mirip mangkok-lah, walau segi empat.

Ia kembali ke ruangan unit darurat. Anjing itu masih meletakkan kepalanya di kaki depan, dengan lesu. Itachi meletakkan 'mangkok' susu itu di hadapannya.

"Minumlah. Kita tidak tahu seberapa kemungkinan majikanmu selamat, tetapi setidaknya, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu—"

Seperti mengerti, kepala keemasan itu bangkit. Mendekati 'mangkok' itu dan mulai menjilati. Paling tidak ia berhasil memindahkan setengah kotak susu itu ke dalam perutnya.

Itachi menghela napas.

Dan melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul 3 dinihari. Ia harus meneruskan perjalanan. Walau kota Konoha sudah tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi, tetapi ia bukan cuma harus sampai saja, tetapi masih ada yang harus dikerjakan di kantor.

Sekali lagi dipandanginya kepala keemasan itu. "Aku pulang dulu ya," sahutnya pelan, "—mudah-mudahan majikanmu selamat—"

Dan diusapnya kepala anjing muda itu.

Mata anjing muda itu menatapnya.

Lama.

Dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan.

-o0o-

Kesibukan yang menumpuk membuat anjing _golden retriever_ muda itu terlupakan beberapa hari. Baru terbersit ketika Itachi membaca koran pagi beberapa hari sesudah kecelakaan.

'_Korban kecelakaan tebing tiga hari lalu bertambah dengan meninggalnya X yang selama ini terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena gegar otak—'_

Otomatis Itachi mencari nomor telepon si komandan polisi.

"Betul, korban yang tempo hari anda selamatkan itu," sahut sang komandan, "—pendarahan otak, sehingga tak bisa diselamatkan."

"Dan—dan kalau boleh tahu, anjingnya—"

"Biasanya kalau ada anjing yang menjadi tak bertuan seperti sekarang ini, kami akan menyerahkannya pada Tempat Penitipan Hewan, Dinas Peternakan. Jika sudah beberapa saat tak ada yang mengadopsi, terpaksa kami—"

"—memusnahkannya?" Itachi lemas. Terbayang olehnya pandangan mata terakhir si _golden retriever _itu.

"Ya. Tapi—"

"—ba-bagaimana?"

"Kebetulan ada kenalan saya yang mempunyai _pet shop_. Saya titipkan saja dia di sana—"

Itachi menghela napas. Lega.

"Boleh saya minta nomor teleponnya?"

Si komandan menyebutkan sederetan angka.

"Terima kasih banyak, komandan!"

-o0o-

Dan Itachi merasa, ia bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri adiknya, Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke sedang—tumben-tumbenan—menemani Itachi menyaksikan televisi saat itu.

"Aah! Deidara bego! Kenapa patung norak itu ditaruh di sana? Mengganggu pemandangan saja!" komentar Itachi ketika kamera melewati sebuah patung berbentuk aneh di sudut ruangan. Setengah jam berlalu dihabiskan Sasuke untuk mendengarkan Itachi mengomentari teman-temannya yang muncul sekilas-sekilas di televisi sebelum akhirnya acara itu selesai.

"Sasuke, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita memelihara anjing?" celetuk Itachi kemudian. Ia telah mengganti _channel _ke acara berita malam.

"Buat apa?" Sasuke menanyainya heran. Rasanya aneh tiba-tiba kakaknya itu ingin memelihara anjing.

Itachi tampak memikirkan alasannya selama beberapa saat. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah itu karena permainan cahaya atau apa, tapi sepertinya wajah Itachi agak memerah. "Yeah, well. Anjing sangat berguna kalau ada maling," ujarnya kemudian. "Lagipula kau jadi tidak kesepian di rumah kalau aku dinas di luar kota."

"Hn. Terserah Kakak sajalah..." sahut Sasuke datar setelah sebelumnya melempar pandang aneh pada Itachi. Seingatnya, ia baik-baik saja selama ini tanpa ditemani seekor anjing kalau kakaknya itu dengan tidak di rumah. Tapi kali ini, ia menahan diri untuk membantahnya. Tidak masalah memelihara anjing selama kakaknya itu senang, pikirnya.

"Wah, adikku baik," kata Itachi senang. "Kau suka apa? _Husky, Retriever, Buldog, Peking atau Chihuahua_? Atau kau lebih suka _Puddle?_"

"_Chihuahua _tidak bisa menangkap maling," kata Sasuke. Ia bergidik memikirkan akan menggendong _Chihuahua _kemana-mana seperti _Elle Woods_ di film _Legaly Blonde_—er... apa Sasuke menonton film macam itu, ya? "Apa saja asal jangan _Chihuahua _atau _Puddle._"

Itachi tertawa lagi seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Baiklah…" **1)**

Ia tersenyum saat berbalik.

-o0o-

Senyum lebar lagi tatkala _golden retriever_ itu turun dari BMW-nya.

Hari ini ia merasa seperti sudah memberikan kehidupan baru pada si anjing. Begitu ia datang ke _pet-shop_ itu, dari kejauhan juga ia bisa melihat seekor _golden retriever_ terbaring lesu di kandangnya.

"_Ia terus lesu begitu dari kali pertama ia datang, tuan Uchiha," sahut si empunya pet shop. "Berdasarkan laporan rekanku di kepolisian, seluruh majikannya meninggal, dan juga induk berserta dua saudaranya. Kurasa—ia juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti manusia—"_

_Itachi mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku yang menolong salah satu majikannya. Dan—anjing ini terus terbayang-bayang—"_

_Si empunya pet shop mengangguk. Mereka mendekati kandangnya._

_Mungkin bau Itachi terendus, atau mungkin yang lainnya, karena golden retriever muda itu mendadak menoleh. Berdiri. Menjulurkan kepala antusias seperti minta dielus._

_Itachi tak bisa menahan senyum._

"_Ia mengenaliku—"_

_Dan proses selanjutnya berjalan dengan sangat mudah. Itachi membayar biaya-biaya yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh si empunya pet-shop, plus biaya administrasi pengadopsian. Diberikan buku catatan kesehatan, dan si empunya pet shop juga memberikan rekomendasi dokter hewan._

"_Dokternya praktek di sini tiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Kau punya jadwal imunisasi yang harus dipatuhi. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa dengan anjingmu, kau tetap bisa ke sini, ada asistennya. Itu dia—"_

_Si empunya pet shop mengenalkannya._

"_Ini Inuzuka Hana. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir kedokteran hewan. Dan ini tuan Uchiha Itachi ini yang akan mengadopsi—"_

"_Rufus. Er, maaf, itu nama pemberianku. Kalau kau tak suka, bisa diganti—" sahut wanita belia itu sambil menjabat tangan Itachi—yang agak lama menahan tangannya._

"_Eh, ti-tidak apa. Rufus nama yang bagus kok—" sahut Itachi salah tingkah. "Dan tidak usah pakai 'tuan' segala, panggil Itachi saja—"_

_Senyum Itachi makin lebar saat meninggalkan pet shop itu, sambil berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan sering-sering datang ke sana._

"Kakak!" suara Sasuke memecah lamunannya, "itu anjingnya tidak diberi makan? Mau diberi nama siapa?"

"Oya, ambil kantong makanannya di mobil," Itachi mengulurkan kunci, "sekalian tempat makan-nya di kantong di atas kursi," Itachi mengelus-elus Rufus yang sudah menggosok-gosokkan kepala pada tangannya. "Namanya Rufus. Bagus kan?" senyumnya penuh arti.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab beberapa saat, tetapi beberapa puluh detik kemudian datang membawa kantong-kantong. "Rufus nama yang bagus kok. Dari mana dapat nama itu?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Woof!"

Rufus sepertinya mengerti juga.

**FIN**

**AN:**

**1) **L'amis Pour Toujours chapter 20


End file.
